huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander
Alexander is a contestant from Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Cambodia and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: Philippines Alexander began Survivor: Philippines on the blue Matsing tribe. He quickly formed a four person alliance with Natalia, Thomas and Jasmine. When Matsing and Kalabaw had to go to a Double Tribal Council, Alexander's alliance voted for Domenic for his previously strong gameplay. However, the votes ended in a tie between him and Natalia. At the revote, Natalia was voted out. Jessica was voted out at the next Matsing Tribal Council after Domenic used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save himself. At the third loss of the tribe, the votes were once again tied between Alexander, Marina and Thomas. For not making bonds with both alliances and not being strong enough in the challenges, Alexander was voted out after 11 days. Survivor: Cambodia Hoping to redeem himself from his short appearance in the Philippines, Alexander returned to Survivor: Cambodia on the pink Bayon tribe. He was quickly shown to be a fish out of water for not playing the game recently enough and since it evolved since his season, Alexander was quickly on the outs. When Bayon lost the first immunity challenge, the majority alliance thought that Alexander could become a liability later in the game and he was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia As the only castaway in the season to return for their third attempt, Alexander was placed on the blue Bulan tribe during Survivor: Indonesia. He aligned with Clarence and Frankie early on. Bulan was strong for the first few days, winning the first immunity challenge. At the tribes first loss on Day 6, the three voted for Tom but Ellie was voted out for her obnoxious personality. Despite being in the minority, Alexander was safe by winning the next two immunity challenges they had together and did not have to vote anyone else out. At the tribe switch, Alexander was placed on the orange Matahari tribe along with original members Benjamin, Laurie and Tatianna. The four remained close with each other, but Tatianna made it clear that she was closer to Matahari members Chet, Kimberly, Shilpa and Xavier. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges they had together, but lost on Day 18. The Bulan three wanted to blindside Tatianna for switching to Matahari. At the tribal council however, Tatianna rallied a majority from the opposition and voted out Benjamin. Despite being in the minority at Matahari, Alexander made the merge on Day 20. He stuck close to Laurie out of necessity and were joined by post swap Matahari outsider, Chet. The three agreed that Evelyn was one of the majority's most valued players and decided on voting for her if she couldn't win individual immunity. At tribal, they voted for her but Chet was instead voted out. Following the vote, Tatianna wanted to make a big move and feel more powerful in her own alliance. She combined all minority alliances, including the one with Alexander, and formed a coalition against the majority. This resulted in Luke's shocking blindside and Alexander's rise to power. Kate-Lyn and Clay from the minority, quickly jumped off that ship and joined Alexander's new alliance. With Anastasia and Evelyn the only members of the tribe not in that alliance, the nine agreed to get rid of Evelyn for being way too big of a target, which resulted in her demise. Kate-Lyn and Clay's time in the group was short lived however, because they flipped back with Anastasia and were followed shortly by Clarence. This switch didn't drastically change the game because Alexander and his crew still held the power, 6-4. The group agreed that for her choice to flip, Kate-Lyn was the target where she was later made the fourth member of the jury. Knowing they would have to turn on each other soon, Shilpa devised a plan to get rid of Kimberly, to which Alexander agreed to. The pair did vote for her but the rest of his alliance turned on Shilpa. Despite the constant flips for the first number of merged tribal councils, at the final eight a clear majority was formed. Alexander, Laurie, Kimberly, Tatianna and Xavier had an advantage over Anastasia, Clarence and Clay. Despite this, the minority only needed on person to cause a tie. Seeing Tatianna as the threat she was, the trio tried to convince Laurie and Alexander separately of the power she held. However, the remained loyal and instead chose to target and eliminate Clarence. Tatianna, Anastasia and Clay joined up in a small trio and agreed that now was the time to blindside a member of the majority. Alexander was told by them to get rid of Laurie and despite receiving a vote from her, she was voted out. Anastasia and Clay were in the minority, but just needed one person to cause a tie. Alexander had worked with them in the past and really felt now was the time to make a big move. The only compromise Alexander made to the pair was that he could choose the target, which ended up being Tatianna. What he didn't know was that his own alliance knew he was prepared to flip and voted for Anastasia. This caused a 3-3 tie where at the revote, the votes remained deadlocked. Alexander, Kimberly and Xavier, as the only castaways who didn't receive votes or who won immunity, then had to draw rocks. Since he drew the odd rock, Alexander was eliminated and made the eighth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Clay to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Alexander holds the record for the longest amount of time spent between seasons during Survivor: Cambodia and Survivor: Indonesia. The stretch from the fifth to the twenty-eighth and thirty-seventh was more than any of the other castaways. Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways